El caso de la pagina web
by vir vir
Summary: El caso más extraño y emocionante al que el gran Sherlock Holmes se haya enfrentado nunca. sujeto de la investigación: John Watson.


**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Había sido una semana muy difícil.

Acababan de volver de la comisaria de Lestrade, tras demostrar que una mujer habia matado a su vecina por que la mujer asesinada le robaba una revista que la enviaban por correo a la asesina.

El caso no habia sido fácil, ya que la mujer asesinada tenia una larga lista de enemigos. Primero estaba en medio de un difícil divorcio y también acababa de denunciar a su jefe por acoso sexual a una de las becarias de la empresa para la que trabajaba. En fin, habia demasiados buenos sospechosos como para creer que su muerte se debía a una disputa vecinal.

De ese caso, en concreto, se habían enterado gracias al blog que John llevaba desde hacia meses sobre las habilidades y aventuras de su compañero de piso.

La hermana de la victima les habia pedido que investigaran el caso y a Sherlock le habia parecido lo suficientemente interesante como para aceptarlo. Su clienta era una mujer joven, soltera y muy hermosa, algo que a ninguno de los dos hombres les habia pasado desapercibido, pero cada uno se habia fijado por razones diferentes.

Después de prepararse una taza de té para él y otra para Sherlock, John decidió mandar un correo a su clienta para darla algunos detalles del caso de su hermana, ya que el resultado final seguramente ya lo conocía por vías de la eficiente policía londinense.

Unas horas después Sherlock vio como John recibía una respuesta de la ya mencionada clienta. John leyó lo que ella le habia escrito y después de eso algo cambio en John.

El buen doctor se pasaba horas enteras, como si de minutos se tratasen con el ordenador, desde que volvía de la clínica hasta que se iba a dormir, incluso en ocasiones se llevaba el ordenador a su habitación ya que parecia que aun no habia terminado su importante tarea de ese día.

Lo que mas llamo la atención a Sherlock fue que en las horas que John estaba con el ordenador, escribía solo en mínimas ocasiones, por lo que rechazó la teoría de que el otro estuviese actualizando su blog o que estuviese manteniendo contacto con alguien por vía de Internet, por correo o chat.

Días después llego a la conclusión de que John, mas que escribir es como si estuviese leyendo algo con gran atención en su ordenador, pero Sherlock descarto que fuese algún periódico, revista o cualquier articulo por la falta total de fotografías y le costaba pensar que John estuviera leyendo cualquier libro digital, ya que él conocía su predilección por los libros en papel. En ese aspecto, John, todavía estaba un poco anticuado.

Por todo eso y por que por mas que pensara no habia mas hipótesis posibles, habia decidido que estaba ante el mayor y mas complicado misterio en lo referente a la vida, costumbres o actos del doctor y soldado John Watson.

Sherlock vio su oportunidad de averiguar lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su compañero de piso cuando la buena de la señora Hudson llamo al medico para que la ayudara a ir a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para la cena y que eran demasiado pesadas para ella. Como no, el amable doctor no rechazó la petición de su casera.

Pero Sherlock no estaba seguro de poder adivinar la causa del extraño comportamiento de su amigo solo por eso, sino por algo mucho mas importante.

Cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta de entrada a la casa, comenzó con su plan.

Se levanto de un salto del sofá en el que habia estado tumbado todo el día y fue directamente al lugar donde John habia dejado desprotegido y, mas importante, desbloqueado su portátil. Después al conocido detective no le fue difícil acceder al historial del aparato y descubrir cual era el secreto mejor guardado del doctor, algo que residía en alguna de las ultimas paginas web a las que John habia accedido.

Mirando vio una pagina de las ultimas noticias que ocurrían en Londres, el correo electrónico del doctor, el blog que habia creado como terapia y que hablaba sobre las esplendidas cualidades de Sherlock Holmes, hasta descubrió que John a veces curioseaba en su propio blog de la ciencia de la deducción, algo que alegro un poco a Sherlock.

Cuando buceaba entre las paginas buscando la correcta se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Las horas de las entradas a las paginas habían sido alteradas y por lo tanto habia parte del historial que habia sido borrado, pero claro el no seria considerado el único y mas genial detective consultor del mundo si no supiera como recuperar esa información.

Después de unos minutos logro encontrar lo que buscaba. Se trataba de una pagina web para escritores amateurs. En ella la gente no escribían historias sobre personajes originales, sino con personajes de series de televisión, películas, libros o de actualidad, donde el autor escribía con esos personajes historia originales.

Lo que le llamo la atención fueron los personajes principales de las historias que John leía. No eran otros que ellos mismos. Sherlock era consciente de que últimamente la población londinense le había prestado mas atención que en tiempos pasados y por ello se estaba convirtiendo, poco a poco, en famoso, pero nunca creyó que algo así pasara, que él se convirtiese en un personaje de un libro, un personaje fantástico, irreal a fin de cuentas. Todo eso a su forma de entender las cosas era algo ridículo, el no se dejaba dominar por nada ni por nadie, vivía solo para encontrar las respuestas apropiadas para las preguntas que se formulaba. Nadie, nunca le controlaría, su vida era tan real como la de cualquiera o incluso mas, nunca una simple historia.

Por culpa de su curiosidad detectivesca miro una de las ultimas historias que John habia leído. En ese momento comenzó a entender el por que todos sus conocidos los trataban como si fuesen una pareja, todos ellos debían haber leído esas locas historias de Internet.

En todas y cada una de las que leyó, él y John acababan besándose y reconociendo su mutuo amor. Por que ningún ser humano se daba cuenta de que ellos realmente eran solo amigos, solo lo sabían ellos dos.

Abrió una nueva historia pero la puerta de abajo le sorprendió al abrirse, dejando entrar a John y a la señora Hudson en la casa. Echo un ultimo vistazo a la página y la cerró dejando todo tal y como su compañero de piso y dueño del ordenador lo habia dejado antes de irse. Solamente le dio dio tiempo a volver a tumbarse en el sofá antes de que el doctor entrase en el salón del apartamento.

-¿Pero que ...? - dijo John, mientras Sherlock miraba de reojo la zona del ordenador, temiendo haber dejado alguna pista de su culpabilidad, al no encontrar nada, miro a su amigo un poco desconcertado.

-¿Que? - pegunto inocentemente Sherlock.

-¿Como que "Que"? - dijo John – estas igual que cuando me he ido hace mas de una hora. ¿Es que no tenias nada mas productivo en lo que gastar tu tiempo y emplear tu mente que en estar tirado en el sofá? -pregunto John enfadado.

"Si yo te contara en lo que he estado gastando mi tiempo, seguro que me volverías a recordar esa estupidez de la privacidad " - pensó Sherlock, pero le respondió – No.

- Va, eres un caso perdido. A por cierto como agradecimiento para mi, la señora Hudson me ha invitado a cenar en su casa, tu también estas invitado, ya que estoy seguro de que si no te obligo a comer algo te iras a dormir con el estomago vació. Si es que eres como un niño, solo que mas alto y mas cabezota que ellos. - le regaño John – por cierto voy a ducharme ya que estaba medio lloviendo, así que mas te vale no volver a abrir todos los grifos de la casa como la ultima vez

¿De acuerdo? - le dijo con su mirada de capitán militar antes de entrar a baño y cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto John desapareció de la sala, la cara de Sherlock se tiño de un leve tono rojizo. No podía olvidar lo ultimo que habia visto en la historia del ordenador de John que no le habían dejado casi ni empezar.

"Oh, si, John, hazme el amor "

Eso lo habia dicho ¡Él!, bueno no realmente él, sino mas bien el Sherlock virtual y se lo habia dicho a ¡John!, bueno al virtual. Era todo demasiado extraño, como si de verdad él solo fuese un personaje de una historia, escrita por una persona que quería volverlo loco.

Pero estaba decidido a luchar contra todo. Cuando la cena acabase, en su propia habitación, con su propio ordenador, investigaría a fondo esa sospechosa página de historias, seguro.


End file.
